Another Song
by Nixi Stasia
Summary: Timebaby fic. River/11. Afterall, after everything that had happened, could they really be parents?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Doctor Who is owned by the BBC. I make no profit by making this piece.**

Another Song

River Song awoke with a fright as a shot of nausea ran through her stomach and up to her mouth. With the back of her hand pressed to her lips, she bolted up right with a squirm. Breathing deeply, she swallowed the vomit that had risen in the back of her throat, then stared blankly at the walls of the bedroom.

Time Lords didn't get sick. Well, rarely, anyhow. Even without any regeneration energy, the Gallifreyan cells in her had seemed to the stay the same. After all, she didn't age and she hadn't become sick before… So what was causing the sudden nausea. River had barely ever experienced the slightest sickness before. Well, not this bad, anyway.

River ran a hand through her bushy curls, that were more fierce than normal since she'd just awoken, as she began to think as to what was going on. In truth, she didn't have to think; she knew what was wrong. If "wrong" was the right word for it, that was. Then again, maybe it was wrong. Maybe this was the worse possible thing that could happen in the history of the Universe. The worst, or the best. It could be either. It was too early to tell just as it was too early to tell so many other things.

Slowly and carefully, as she was feeling rather feeble, River climbed out of bed and stood up, staring straight down at herself. Could it really be…?

Wrapping her dressing gown around herself, River left the bedroom and made her way down through the TARDIS corridors and through to the console room. She walked down the stairs that led to the console, as she looked around for her husband.

"Doctor?" River called, circling the console, her eyes scanning every inch of the room. "Doctor?"

There was no answer.

Walking down to the floor of the console room, where the Doctor normally was doing maintenance work and fixing things that "weren't broken and just needed fixing." Calling out for him again, River frowned as she received no answer. Shaking her head, she returned to the top of the console room and made her way to the monitor on the top of the console.

Now was the time to find out the truth.

Pulling the monitor around to face her, River pressed a few buttons, programming the monitor to perform a scan. The machine flashed as it awaited River's approval for the scan to begin. Her forefingers hovered above the buttons and she room a deep breath, before her fingers jumped at the screen, pressing the buttons and falling down to her side, all within a second.

The two possible results flashed across the screen repetitively. … Positive… Negative… Positive… Negative… Positive… Negative… Positive… Negative…

River inhaled sharply, then pressed her lips together tightly, without exhaling. The scan would take a maximum of two minutes and so far it had only been fifteen seconds at the most. How was she going to be able to wait until the scan had finished for the results.

Just then, River was alerted as footstep began to echo down the top of the stairs. Her head shot up.

"River!" The Doctor greeted his wife, with a large grin, jogging down to her.

River barely moved, her eyes staring back at the monitor without blinking. As The Doctor came closer to his wife, he began to frown slightly, noticing the expression on River's face. He went straight down to where she stood, looking at his wife with concern, before turning to the screen. He blinked twice.

"P-pregnancy scan?" The Doctor stuttered, his gaze switching between River and the screen several times, before settling on River. He furrowed his eyebrows.

River nodded slightly, her eyes trailing back to the screen. There'd been no point in trying to hide to the scan from The Doctor; he'd have to find out sooner or later. And after all, it would be better for it to be sooner than later. Besides, it wasn't like he'd be angry or anything… Would he?

The Doctor looked back at the screen, silently placing his hands on his wife's shoulders. As he watched the results load, he bit his lower lip and his grip on River's shoulder tightened.

After what seemed like a very long time, the screen stopped flashing, one of the two results staying still in the centre of the screen. River sucked in a sharp breath, but before she could read the result, The Doctor spoke.

"You're pregnant," he said, his hands dropping to her sides.

Looking at the screen, River saw he was right. In bold, red writing, the word "positive" was written across the screen. River finally exhaled and a hand went to her mouth, lightly biting down on one finger.

For several moments, neither of them said a thing. Neither knew what to say. Neither knew what to think about it, themselves, let alone what the other was thinking. The only sound was the whirring of the console as the couple stared at the screen.

Finally, River turned to face her husband, to find a grin slowly growing across his face. Seeing his happiness, a small smile made its way across her face. Suddenly, The Doctor wrapped her in his arms, tears brimming in his eyes and nuzzling his face into River's hair. He held her tightly, breathing in the smell. Yes; her hormone level was different. Still, he couldn't believe it. After all, after everything, would he really be a parent again? Something seemed to tell him he could. Something seemed to tell him that himself and River could make this work.

After all, his and River's timelines were, as he put it, all wibbly-wobbly and timey-wimey, but maybe if they had a child together… Maybe this was just what they needed. Maybe this wouldn't just be a good thing; maybe this could be the best thing possible.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it. :) Please leave a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Another Song

Chapter Two

Neither The Doctor or River said anything to each for several minutes, whilst The Doctor held his wife to his torso tightly. He was of course delicate, as he now knew that she was carrying their unborn child and made sure that he kept his arms around the top of her back, so as not to hurt the baby.

When the couple finally pulled apart, they kept their eyes locked on each other, smiling widely. The Doctor brushed a loose curl out of River's face and tucked it behind her ear, before he moved his thumb over and slowly caressed her cheek with it.

"A baby…" He murmured, trying to control his grin and failing, concluding in a series of small giggles. "We-we're going to have a baby."

"Yes!" River nodded in response, gripping his other hand tightly, "Yes we are…"

"Ours… Our baby…" He continued, his hand now drifting down from River's face to her stomach. "May I?"

"Of course, Sweetie." River nodded, her hand's dropping by her sides.

Gently, he placed his hand over the top of her stomach and inhaled deeply. He couldn't help but just think… A baby. Right now, the baby was too small to really make a difference, but River's stomach was definitely firmer. He closed his eyes, his hand folding into the perfect shape to mask River's stomach as her gaze drifted down towards his hand, smiling in content.

Suddenly, The Doctor jumped to life, grabbing River's hand.

"Come along, Song!" He exclaimed as he pulled her along and into the maze-like corridors.

"Wha-what?" River stuttered as she followed after him. "Where are we going?"

"To the Med Bay… I want to do a scan," he explained hastily, pulling her inside the TARDIS infirmary as they reached it. "Now if you will…" He gestured for her to lie on the bed and she quickly did so, trying to hide her giggles with a neutral expression. How could she not smile? A baby. A child. It seemed mad- but what in their life's hadn't already been?

In a rush of excitement, The Doctor wheeled over an ultrasound machine; a computer with a wire running from it and a receiver at the end. He scooted down on a stool beside the bed and placed the machine next to the edge of the bed and beside him, switching it on and picking up the receiver.

"River, would you mind…?" His voice wavered off and he tried to delicately gesture for River to lift up her top.

Rolling her eyes at her husband's flustered behaviour, River took the hem of her top and pulled it upwards, revealing her still flat stomach. The Doctor then proceeded to squeezing a small bubble of gel against her skin before pressing the receiver up against it, spreading the gel in a small circle around her stomach as he tried to find their child.

Both the soon-to-be-parents stared sat the screen anxiously as black and white burst around the screen. The Doctor bit his lip as he watched, before finally keeping the receiver still.

The screen was fuzzy but it was clear enough; in the centre of the screen was an outline of a small baby.

"There…" The Doctor whispered in a breath, "There she is…"

River raised an eyebrow, looking back at him for a second. "She?"

"Yes, she… I just have a feeling the baby's a girl," The Doctor murmured and pointed to the right side of the screen, where a small circle seemed to float, "There's her head… There's her body… Arms, legs…" He pointed to different shapes on the screen as he named each, before he was finally drawn to the centre of the screen, where there were two small shapes that seemed to flutter. "And there… Those are her hearts, River."

"Two of them?" River asked, reaching out to take his hand as she stared in A&E at the screen.

"Yes… Two of them. Working fine- beautifully!" He exclaimed, the grin slowly spreading back across his face. "She's beautiful…"

River smiled peacefully and nodded. For now, all of her worries were gone. "She's ours."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

Star's tumblr: the-doctor-and-rivers-daughter **For more fanffictions and photo edits**

Star's twitter: GirlOfTime **For roleplay, story update alerts and images**


End file.
